Les démons aussi ont des sentiments
by Eileen-the-crow
Summary: Cela faisait près d'un siècle qu'ils vivaient tous une vie tranquille dans un majestueux manoir à Londres. Jusqu'à ce que cette rencontre inopportune fasse tout basculer...


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ceci est ma toutes première fic, aussi vous demanderai-je de nombreuses critiques constructives.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, sauf Eileen, le grand baraqué et les petits anges.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les démons aussi ont des sentiments<strong>

Il était aux alentours de minuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, plongé dans ce fantastique roman policier. Cela faisait la cinquième fois que je le relisais, mais je ne m'en laissais pas : il me rappelait ma vie d'avant, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune compte de treize ans devenu l'une des personnes les plus influentes auprès de Sa Majesté Victoria. L'autre raison pour laquelle Morphée ne m'avait pas encore emporté était que mon cher Sebastian ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés. Mon esprit ne m'emportait facilement au pays des rêves que si j'étais lové dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son cou. Ce soir-là, il était parti chasser la faim le tenaillant depuis quelques semaines, il en devenait facilement irritable. Aussi lui avais-je conseillé d'aller rapidement trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, de peur qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate dans la maisonnée. Je fermais mon livre avant de clore les paupières. Je trouvais le temps long. Soudain, j'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et un sourire idiot s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Il était rentré, enfin. Je marmonnais un « Entrez » maussade afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait beaucoup tardé et que la prochaine fois, je viendrais le chercher.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur mon beau ténébreux, mais sur une jeune femme brune à la peau de porcelaine, vêtue d'un tee-shirt dix fois trop grand pour elle et aux yeux bleus baignés de larmes.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Non Lily, bien sûr que non. J'attendais simplement ton frère…

Oh, je vois… Et… cela ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu avec toi ? »

Je l'invitais à me rejoindre. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur le lit avant de se serrer contre moi.

« Le même cauchemar ? Murmurai-je. »

Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de se mettre à pleurer. Je lui caressais les cheveux, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Cela faisait deux semaines que le même cauchemar hantait ses nuits et qu'elle s'endormait dans ma chambre. Cela faisait deux semaines que Ronald était mort.

J'éteignis ma lampe de chevet et serrais Eileen contre moi. Ses sanglots me fendaient le cœur -et trempaient mes draps- mais cessèrent rapidement. Et tandis que les nuages découvraient une belle lune ronde qui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière blafarde, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ce funeste jour. Eileen, Sebastian et moi sortions du boulot. Ronald et Grell nous attendaient à la sortie du studio. La nuit commençait à tomber et teintait le ciel d'une jolie couleur orangé. Nous marchâmes côte à côte, riant et bavardant gaiement. C'était comme tous les soirs, et j'adorais ces répétitives fins de journée. Eileen avait, ce soir là, réunion avec d'autres créatures de la nuit, et devait absolument y assister, du fait de son poste de vice présidente du club. De ce fait, les deux Dieux de la Mort allaient retourner embêter notre cher William et nous laisser Sebastian et moi en tête à tête. Une excellente soirée en perspective donc.

Cependant, lorsque nous prîmes le raccourci pour le manoir, j'eus une étrange impression et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Mes craintes se confirmèrent, lorsqu'au détour d'une ruelle, nous rencontrâmes une troupe d'anges de bas-étages. Nous ne pouvions éviter le conflit. Ils étaient certes assez faibles, mais trop nombreux pour que la bagarre ne soit qu'une simple formalité. Et ils nous fondirent dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les moucherons se concentrèrent sur Sebastian, Eileen et moi, puisque nous étions des démons. Attaquer des Dieux de la Mort était strictement défendu, du fait de leur neutralité, aussi Ronald et Grell allèrent s'asseoir sur un muret de briques rouges, à l'écart, pour profiter du « spectacle ». Nous avions clairement l'avantage. Mais un problème de grande ampleur fit son apparition : l'un des anges dégaina une grande et fine épée blanche. Elle ressemblait à celle de l'ange exterminateur qui avait tué mes parents. En me rappelant les dommages qu'elle avait causés à mon majordome de l'époque, je compris qu'elle était très dangereuse. Et quand je vis qu'il la pointait sur Lily, immobilisée par d'autres êtres aux plumes immaculées, je sentis qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Lorsque celui qui avait sorti l'arme se précipita pour tuer Lily, Ronald accourut pour la protéger et… se fit embrocher en face d'elle, sous nos regards horrifiés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses lunettes se brisèrent sur le béton. Les anges déguerpirent le plus vite qu'ils purent, conscients de leur erreur. Grell se précipita pour soutenir son ami tandis que Sebastian alla retenir sa sœur qui s'effondrait, muette d'effroi. J'aidais à transporter Ronald au manoir, tandis mon amant essayait de calmer Eileen. Dès que Ronald fut dans son lit, le Shinigami rouge se précipita pour aller chercher William. Nous retirâmes l'épée avec précaution, déconcentrés par les sanglots de la démone. Ronald était très pâle et respirait avec difficulté. Nous pansâmes la plaie du mieux que nous pûmes. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivait William, accompagné d'un homme gigantesque. Il nous aboya d'évacuer la chambre. La plus difficile à convaincre fut Eileen, qui refusait de quitter Ron. Elle donna même une baffe magistrale au « médecin », qui ne broncha pas. Sebastian l'attrapa alors avec vigueur et la tira hors de la chambre, tandis que Grell et moi fermions les portes. Durant un temps qui nous parut durer une éternité, nous restâmes assis sur la moquette sombre du couloir. Les épaules d'Eileen se secouaient au rythme de ses reniflements. Soudain, la porte de chêne massif s'ouvrit en nous faisant tous sursauter. Le géant quitta la chambre, une mallette argentée dans les bras. William sortit à son tour silencieusement, la mine grave. Telle une lionne affamée devant un morceau de viande saignante, Eileen lui sauta dessus.

« William ! Comment va-t-il ? William ? William ! Réponds William ! Réponds ! »

A chaque mot, ses mains se resserraient un plus sur le costard impeccable du Dieu de la Mort. Elle recommençait à pleurer, et ses paroles devenaient inintelligibles au fur et à mesure que sa voix montait dans les aigus. William, abattu, posa une main sur l'épaule de la démone avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Je suis désolé. ». Elle s'affaissa contre lui en criant, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles. Je vis Grell se décomposer et Sebastian tituber contre le mur. Quant à moi, j'étais paralysé par la nouvelle. Will nous dit que si nous voulions lui faire nos adieux, nous devions nous dépêcher. Nous entrâmes tout doucement dans la pièce aux murs gris clair. La respiration sifflante de Ronald brisait le silence de mort qui y régnait. Quand il nous vit, un sourire maigre éclaira quelque peu son visage, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser sur ses coussins. Eileen et Grell s'assirent de part et d'autre du matelas. Le roux nous regarda tour à tour sans pouvoir s'exprimer mais ce silence était éloquent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de pleurer. Il faut croire qu'en devenant démon, j'avais acquis en humanité. Lorsque Lily se pencha pour l'embrasser, nous comprîmes qu'il fallait les laisser seul à seule. Nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement, avant de nous diriger vers le salon. Je m'affalais sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir noir, tandis que Grell allumait un feu dans l'imposante cheminée en marbre sombre. Sebastian alla préparer une tisane, disant que cela allait nous réconforter un peu. Il mentait, et le savait très bien. Mais il semblait que nous avions besoin de nous voiler la face. Quand il revint avec quatre tasses fumantes, personne n'y toucha. Nous ne parlions pas, attendant d'entendre les cris de désespoir de notre amie. Au bout de deux heures, nous trouvions étrange le silence qui s'était installé dans le manoir. Nous décidâmes donc de voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Nous ouvrâmes la porte le plus doucement que nous le permettaient les gonds mal huilés, et nous vîmes la jeune femme endormie dans les draps tâchés de sang, couverte des grains d'une poussière argentée. Aucune trace de Ronald. Il était parti.

Sebastian prit délicatement sa sœur endormie dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans notre chambre. Quand il arriva au milieu du couloir, elle se réveilla et se débattit violemment. Il la lâcha et elle tomba à terre. En se relevant, elle nous dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait un peu peur à voir, couverte de sang séché et les yeux gonflés. Cela allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Depuis ce triste jour, elle venait dormir avec nous chaque soir.

La pendule sonna trois coups, qui résonnèrent dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Je me rendis compte que cela faisait pas mal de temps que je repensais aux évènements d'il y a deux semaines. Eileen n'était plus dans mon chant de vision, enfouie sous une montagne de couvertures. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et regardai le plafond. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je soupirai. Quand pourrions-nous faire notre deuil ? Rien n'avait changé, malgré la cérémonie organisée par les Dieux de la Mort. Nous étions toujours aussi mal, nous demandant si la Mort ne surgirait pas à chaque coin de rue. Eileen, elle, ne sortait plus du tout. Elle restait cloîtrée ici, dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Ronald depuis près d'un siècle, assise au milieu du lit, un album photo sur les genoux. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de faim : ni les âmes ni la nourriture humaine ne l'intéressaient. Alors que nous, nous étions affamés. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il tardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était long…

D'après le proverbe, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Et bien, il faut croire que cela vaut aussi pour les corbeaux. Sebastian entra dans la chambre, l'air revigoré. Un peu de bonne humeur en ce moment ne ferait pas de mal. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sur la pointe des pieds, pensant que j'étais endormi. Lorsqu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'embrassai avec fougue. S'extirpant de mon étreinte, il ria doucement.

« Petit profiteur !

Vous m'abandonnez mon cher ! J'essaye simplement de vous aider à réparer vos erreurs. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, il se remit à m'embrasser. C'est à ce moment qu'Eileen se manifesta : toujours endormie, elle se retourna et vint se serrer contre moi, les ongles plantés dans mon bras. Je vis alors mon cher amant faire une drôle de tête.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée dormir ici ?

Elle n'est pas bien en ce moment. Tu pourrais faire preuve de compassion tout de même ! lui répondis-je, frustré.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour céder à tous ses caprices ! répliqua-t-il

Je ne cède pas à ses « caprices » comme tu dis, j'essaye simplement de la réconforter ! Imagine dans quel état tu serais si j'étais mort !

Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il-te-plait ! »

Alors que nous nous disputions, la principale concernée se réveilla. Elle nous regarda l'un après l'autre, murmura un faible « Pardon » avant de s'extirper des draps. Je la retins par le bras en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se reprocher le fait que son frère soit sacrément borné. Sebastian se passa la main dans les cheveux, et abandonnant le combat, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous n'entendîmes plus que le ruissellement de l'eau provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Eileen s'était assise sur le lit, le menton sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Je réajustai la manche de son tee-shirt qui baillait sur son épaule et déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Son frère revint dans la chambre, la serviette attachée en pagne.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me voler mes tee-shirts, ce serait bien, comme ça j'aurais de quoi sortir dans la rue sans faire peur à mes proies potentielles ! dit-il en soupirant tout en regardant sa sœur. »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un petit rire. Le démon alla chercher de quoi s'habiller, et après qu'il eut revêti un vieux pyjama horrible –je ne sais pas d'où il sortait, mais il n'allait pas faire long feu. J'irais moi-même le jeter à la poubelle -, Eileen nous dit qu'elle allait embêter Grell. Elle sortit tout doucement de la pièce. Le hurlement du Dieu de la Mort nous indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

J'allais me poster à la fenêtre et observai le peu d'étoile qui arrivaient à percer le nuage de pollution de Londres. Sebastian se mit derrière moi, et m'attira contre lui, ses bras m'enlaçant du fort qu'il pouvait.

« Tu es jaloux qu'elle passe autant de temps avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurai-je

Tu l'as deviné ? dit-il en riant doucement. J'ai toujours été possessif, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Mais tu sais bien que je suis tout à toi ! répliquai-je. »

Je me retournai et l'embrassai avec amour, avant de caler ma tête dans le creux de son cou, les bras autour de son torse. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre Sebastian, tout comme Eileen avait perdu celui qui était le plus cher à son cœur. J'avais simplement peur de la Mort.


End file.
